


Blame it on the Mistletoe

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/607890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't get her out of his head and he knows it's all Steve and Catherine's fault</p>
<p>written for <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby"> Helsinkibaby</a> for the <a href="http://h50-holidayswap.livejournal.com/"> H5O Holiday  Swap</a></p>
<p>Merry Christmas my friend!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame it on the Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [helsinkibaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/gifts).



In an uncharacteristic move, Danny sat on the beach watching the waves roll in and out. He needed to think and considering his often loudly vocalized distain of the beach, he knew this would be the last place anyone would think to look for him. He was a mess and he didn't know where to begin to organize his thoughts and figure things out, especially since they all seemed to lead to one place, or rather one person. Kono. 

Ever since Steve's Christmas party the other night when she'd been the one to come talk to him to get him out of his pissy mood and then the whole mistletoe thing which he was suspected was Steve and Catherine's doing. He knew they were setting him and Kono up to be near or under the mistletoe. 

He couldn't get her out of his head. He could still feel her slender fingers on his arm or her soft warm lips on his cheek or his lips the one time he threw caution to the wind and gave everyone watching a show. Even now he could smell the faint scent of her perfume.

He had it bad. 

Digging his fingers into the sand he pulled up a piece of red and white coral, worn smooth by the waves. He turned it over in his hand before throwing it back into the surf.

"What did that ever do to you?"

Danny turned around quickly when he heard her voice. The last person he expected to see standing behind him was Kono. "How did you find me?"

"I figured if I need to think then you did too. And you'd go to the last place anyone would think to look for you?"

Danny just shook his head at her reasoning and patted the sand next to him. When she sat down next to him, her shoulders touching his, he looked over and smiled, telling her, "Don't give my secret away?"

"Never," she said then with a hand on his knee, she added, "about the other night?"

"Yeah," Danny said, not really knowing where to begin or even how to say what was going through his mind. Telling a good friend, someone he also happened to work with that he was attracted to them was not something he had a great deal of experience with. Finally he blurted out, "I can't stop thinking about it."

Kono's sigh was audible. "Me either."

"So what now?" Danny asked as he reached over and took her hand twining their fingers together.

"Figure it out?"

Giving her a quick kiss on her cheek, Danny wrapped his arm over her shoulders and fitted her against his side. "We could spend the day together or we could actually go out on a date?"

"Don't you have Grace today?"

"Yeah we're going to the zoo for a few hours. You could come with us?"

"I don't want to intrude."

"You won't be. Grace likes spending time with you and will love having you with us," Danny assured her. Grace really did like doing things with Kono. 

"If you're sure?" I'd love too. It's been years since I've been to the zoo."

"It's a date," Danny said with a smile before leaning closer to gently kiss her. She tasted like he remembered and her hands on chest like he imagined.

"Umm, wow," she said pulling back slightly to catch his breath. "Yeah... How about an adult date after the zoo?"

Danny laughed. "Might be a good idea," he said then pausing a minute to think before asking, "Chin isn't going to come kill me in my sleep is he?"

"Probably not," she teased.

"Probably not she says. And I'm not supposed to be worried that your bad ass cousin is going to come and get me for daring to date his little cousin?" he asked knowing how protective Chin was of Kono.

"No Danny, he won't. He'll probably just look at you sternly and tell you not to hurt me," she tol him then added just to tease him a little more, "Probably." 

"You're a barrel of laughs Kalakaua," he said barely containing a chuckle. He could live with Chin telling him not to hurt her. In fact, he'd expect no less from Chin and hell from Steve too. He knew his partner thought of Kono as a little sister.

Reaching up, he trailed his fingers along her cheek and down her neck before leaning in to kiss her again. Slow and gentle kisses that kept the spark of flame they started burning. "I could sit here all day doing this," he said when they pulled apart finally, sounding ridiculously sappy.

Kono laughed at him, she actually had the nerve to laugh at him. His mock growl had her laughing harder until he pushed her backward into the sand and kissed her. 

"What time do you pick Grace up?"

"Shit," Danny exclaimed looking at his watch. "In an hour," he said as he scrambled to his feet, pulling her along with him. "Let's go."

X*X*X

Danny sat back on the lawn and watched as Kono and Grace played. Grace had been excited to discover Kono was coming with them and from the moment they arrived at the zoo Grace had taken Kono's hand led her around the zoo, making sure Kono knew about every enclosure and every animal in that enclosure.

He bought them outrageously priced shave ice shaving that at least the money went back to the care and feeding of the animals. He wasn't sure what enthralled him more, watching Kono and Grace compare tongue color after eating their shave ice cones or the way Kono just went along with everything Grace suggested they do. 

When they had visited every animal and read about it, and petted every animal in the petting zoo they left. He intended to take them out to a nice dinner until Kono talked them into going to Rainbow Drive-in and going back to the beach for a picnic at the park near the Natatorium. Spreading out under a tree and enjoying their Loco Moco plates, grace continued to entertain them, keeping up a steady stream of chatter about the zoo, comparing their visit to previous visits. 

It was quarter five and the sun would be setting in a little over an hour. Kono gathered their empty take-a-way containers and cups to put them in the trash. As he watched her walk away Grace asked, "Danno, is Kono your girlfriend?"

Danny's first instinct was 'oh shit' but instead he calmly asked "Would you be okay with it if she was?"

He could see Grace thinking about her answer. "She's fun and she makes you happy."

It was times like this that he realized just how much his daughter was growing up. "Thanks Monkey. She does."

"If Kono is your girlfriend, does that mean she can teach me how to surf now?"

"How does Kono being my girlfriend now translate into allowing you to have surfing lessons?" he asked wondering by what leaps and bounds of logic Grace came to that conclusion. 

"If she's your girlfriend it means you trust her with me then you can trust her to teach me to surf."

Danny shook his head, chuckling. He couldn't fault her logic. "That was a well thought out argument but the answer is still no."

"Please Danno."

"Grace," he said sternly. He wasn't in the mood to have this discussion again with her, especially with Kono coming back.

"Kono!" Grace called. "You can tell Danno its okay."

"Grace!" he warned again.

"What's okay?" Kono asked not having a clue what was going on.

"For you to give me surfing lessons since you're Danno's girlfriend," Grace declared.

Kono looked at her then held up her hands. "I'm not getting in the middle of that one. If Danny doesn't want you to have surfing lessons yet then he must have a reason. Maybe you should ask him about that sometime," Kono told her as she sat down on the other side of Grace.

Danny caught Kono's eye over Grace's head and mouthed, 'Thank you."

Kono just nodded as she cuddled Grace to her. "Okay?"

"Okay," Grace conceded.

"Thank you," Danny said as he scooted over and wrapped his arm around them both. He couldn't remember a time when he was more content than he was at that moment with his daughter and Kono and to think it all started with a kiss under the mistletoe.


End file.
